Il nous reste l'espoir
by Neshisha
Summary: Après l'évasion de Peeta, Effie est arrêtée, et Haymitch est impuissant. Cette fic peut être lue comme une suite de "Juste une danse". ou séparément. Trois chapitres sont prévus et j'espère que vous me laisserez quelques reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_Je tenais à remercier Leah-HG et Ever-Lyo pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. Et voici pour la demoiselle qui me l'a demandé la suite de "Juste une danse". Mais elle peut être lue séparément. Voici le premier chapitre. J'en ai prévu trois. Bonne lecture à tous._

Haymitch hantait les couloirs du district 13. Après son sevrage, forcé il est vrai, il n'avait plus la boisson pour occuper ses journées.

Il avait déjà monté trois étages quand une voix métallique l'informa qu'il était demandé au centre de commandement. Qui évidemment était au niveau le plus bas. Et cette saleté d'ascenseur qui était en panne.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de commandement, essouflé, il se dit qu'il n'était décidément pas au mieux de sa forme.

La présidente Coin n'était décidément pas une femme souriante, se dit il alors qu'elle l'accueillait en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avisa la femme qui était assise en face de la présidente. Une ancienne secrétaire de Snow, qui avait rejoint le camp des rebelles plus par vengeance envers le président qui l'avait licenciée que par conviction politique.

Peeta était encore enfermé dans l'aile psychatrique, et ils avaient assisté à l'exécution de Portia et de son équipe de préparation hier à la télévision. Les pauvres n'avaient rien fait que d'aimer Katniss et Peeta.

La jeune femme sourit , un sourire carnassier. Visiblement, elle ne l'aimait pas. Tant mieux, se dit il, il ne l'aimait pas non plus.

-Mademoiselle Lancaster nous amène des nouvelles du capitole.

-Formidable! siffle Haymitch, narquois

-Les arrestations sont légion en ce moment, continua Mlle Lancaster, ils ont arrêté tous les anciens hauts juges ainsi que tous les stylistes de l'édition d'expiation. Les équipes de préparation, les escorts...

Haymitch bondit de son fauteuil.

-Comment ça, les escorts?

-Snow semble décidé à faire des exemples.

-Et Effie? il n'avait pas pu se retenir de poser la question

Coin lui lança un regard soupçonneux, mais Lancaster n'avait rien remarqué.

-Oui, elle aussi. Ils ont eu du mal à la trouver d'ailleurs. Elle se cachait chez sa sœur.

Haymitch transpirait . Il sentait la panique le gagner. Ils avaient osé. Effie.

-Quest-ce qu'on va faire? prononca lentement Haymitch en coulant un regard vers Coin.

-Rien. Répond la présidente avec un air dédaigneux. Qu'ils les tuent donc. Cela fera toujours de la vermine en moins.

Haymitch sentait la rage bouillonner en lui.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Je dois parler avec Plutarch de la "vermine"

Il bondit sur ses pieds et quitta la salle de commandement.

Il fit quelques mètres et frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur , y laissant un joli trou.

Il ressentit aussitôt une vive douleur dans la main droite. Probablement cassé une phalange pensa t'il avec dédain.

Il se dirigea vers la cellule de Peeta, et entra en faisant taire d'un geste les protestations du garde à l'entrée.

Il se planta devant le jeune homme. Entravé de toutes parts, Peeta était allongé sur son lit. Il regarda entrer Haymich avec un regard mauvais. Le mentor ne se formalisa pas.

-Ils ont arrêté Effie .

Les deux hommes restèrent sans parler quelques instants. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Hésitant, Peeta rompit le silence.

-Ils ne la tueront pas si ils pensent qu'elle peut leur donner des informations.

-Elle ne sait rien. Je ne lui avais rien dit pour garantir sa sécurité.

-Je m'en doutais. Dit Peeta, étonnamment calme. J'ai dit "si ils PENSENT qu'elle peut leur donner des informations". Effie n'a pas la ressource de Katniss. Mais elle n'est pas idiote. Elle fera ce qu'il faut pour survivre.

-J'espère.

Haymitch ouvrit la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir quand la question de Peeta le cloua sur place.

-Vous l'aimez, c'est ça?

Pour toute réponse, Haymitch sortit dans le couloir et ferma la porte.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Wellyna, ever-Lyo et aux Guests pour leurs reviews. C'est un plaisir de les lire, et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Des Bisous!

Il marchait encore et encore dans les couloirs. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps avait passé depuis son entrevue avec Peeta. Et puis, quelle importance? Aparemment tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour Peeta, malgré la reprogrammation qu'il avait subie, il arrivait encore à lire en lui. Il avait gardé cette sensibilité qui lui était propre et faisait de lui l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'Haymitch avait jamais rencontré.

Et le Capitole l'avait détruit. Peeta, Cinna, Katniss, Rue, Effie.

Effie. Qui n'avait été coupable de rien d'autre que de les aimer. Les aimer tous les trois.

Ca faisait longtemps que personne n'aimait plus Haymitch. Que personne n'essayait plus de le comprendre ou de l'aider.

Elle était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux. Elle, et les petits. Et, paradoxalement, il était ce qui lui était arrivé de pire.

Un grondement sourd lui apprit que Plutarch venait de rentrer. L'hovercraft du 13 venait de se poser.

Lorsque l'ancien haut juge descendit de l'ascenseur , il tomba nez à nez avec un mentor furieux.

-Vous comptiez me le dire, pour Effie? Et ne faites pas l'innocent, on y croirait pas une seconde.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déconcentrer. De toute manière il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. La pauvre est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un "dommage collatéral", comme Portia..

Si le haut juge avait eu l'impression de dire quelque chose d'apaisant et raisonnable, la réaction du mentor lui prouva vite le contraire. Le petit homme grassouillet se retrouva collé au mur par un Haymitch en colère.

-Démerdez vous comme vous voulez, Plutarch, faites vos petites manigances habituelles, mais sortez là de ce merdier ou je vous fais la promesse que vous perdrez le soutien de pas mal de vainqueurs. Katniss incluse. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que j'en touche deux mots au Geai Moqueur, vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous bouger.

Sur ce, Haymitch le planta là, et partit s'enfermer dans ses quartiers. Bon, il n'avait pas été très raisonnable de coller ainsi au mur quelqu'un d'aussi important. Mais il n'avait jamais été raisonnable de toute manière, il n'allait pas commencer à l'être à quarante ans.

Il s'effondra sur la couchette, et, pour la première fois, éteignit la lumière. Il s'imposait une épreuve et il le savait. Il laissa remonter à la surface ses souvenirs horribles, affreux, des tributs qu'il avait tués, des gosses du district 12 qu'il avait perdus, année après année, pendant vingt-cinq ans. Et puis, ils étaient arrivés, ce garçon de la ville, et cette fille de la veine. Il avait su, dès le moment ou elle avait planté ce couteau entre ses doigts, qu'ils allaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, changer sa vie. Et Effie, la courageuse Effie, toujours forte, ne se plaignant jamais, râlant pour la forme contre ses mauvaises manières mais lui souriant toujours , après. Et ce baiser, ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné la nuit ou il s'était enfui. Il savait que ce n'était pas approprié , ni recommandé, ni prudent. Mais ce soir là, il n'en avait rien eu à faire. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie merdique, il fallait qu'elle sache.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'endormit dans le noir, mais ce n'étaient pas les tributs qui hantèrent ses cauchemars. C'était Effie, qui tournait autour de lui dans cette incroyable robe à papillons qu'elle portait pour le tirage au sort de l'expiation, et qui lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait abandonnée, elle aussi. Puis, tous les papillons de sa robe s'envolèrent, tournoyant autour d'elle, la cachant à la vue d'Haymitch,et Effie disparut.

Il hurla en se réveillant.

Quelqu'un tapait à la porte de son compartiment.

Un messager du 13, avec une enveloppe.

"Elle est en sûreté. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Plutarch"

Remerciant une quelconque entité supérieure, pour la première fois depuis des années, Haymitch s'accorda un moment de faiblesse et s'effondra en larmes.

_**Bientôt, Bientôt, les retrouvailles d'Effie et Haymitch. vous avez aimé? Détesté? Dites le moi en cliquant sur reviews et retrouvons nous au prochain chapitre. Neshisha.**_


End file.
